Is that a yes?
by faultinstars
Summary: It doesn't happen the way Kurt ever imagined that it would.


The ring mentioned in the story can be found on Zale's website with the item #18082792. It's the Men's 1/8 CT. T.W. Diamond Wedding Band. I have no idea how to link things on fanfiction so there's all the information for it :)

* * *

It doesn't happen the way Kurt ever imagined that it would.

He's not going to lie to you, he always imagined that when he gets asked that simple question it would be in some eloquent way.

But it's nothing like that.

It happens so suddenly and so out of the blue that Kurt can't help but be in complete and total shock by it. Sure, he knew, hoped, this day would come eventually but he hadn't thought about it in so long that the whole thing just seems so foreign.

Kurt currently sits on the couch of his and Blaine's small New York apartment with a blanket thrown around his shoulders and his sweatpants covered legs pulled up to his chest, listening to the sound of Blaine returning from his day out as he finishes reading the latest issue of Vogue. He looks over to the door to find Blaine trying to shake all the rain water out of his now curly hair.

"Did you forget the umbrella again?"

Blaine laughs, as he hangs his coat on the coat rack arguing that it didn't look like it was going to rain when he left today. Kurt nods his head, returning a 'uh-huh' to Blaine's argument as he turns the page of his magazine.

The next time Kurt looks up, Blaine's down on one knee with an opened black velvet box in his hand.

"I know you probably imagined this being this whole hugely romantic moment where there's violin players and stringed lights or something along those lines, but I just couldn't wait. I'd been waiting for them to finish sizing the ring and I had made lists and lists of romantic ways to do this but none of them seemed good enough. And they just called me this morning to tell me that the ring was ready and like I said, I just couldn't wait."

Kurt is about ninety-nine percent sure that Blaine can hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He sits there, his eyes darting back and forth between the ring and Blaine's hopeful smile. The ring is a simple silver band with three deep cut grooves on it. The middle groove holds spots for seven small diamonds, but at the moment only holds five.

"Are there supposed to be two missing?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, his smile becoming even bigger.

"Each diamond has a story behind it."

Blaine goes on to tell what each diamond means.

The first one being for their first kiss. The moment that both of them remember so well. The words of '_oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever_' and '_you move me_'. The moment with the slight hesitation just to be sure that both of them really wanted it before their lips were pressed together in a simple first kiss Where '_we should practice_' and '_I thought we were_' was uttered before their lips were crashing together again for more, more, more because it was all so _new_ and so, so wonderful.

The second one is for their first date. The '_please, anywhere but Breadstix_' date. It was the first time they could go out to dinner together and Blaine could reach across the table and intertwine his fingers with Kurt's, just like Kurt had imagined him doing many times. It was where the question of what they were came up that led to both boys confessing that they wanted to be each others boyfriend. The first date with the, what probably shouldn't have been, awkward goodnight kiss on Kurt's doorstep where Burt stood inside and flicked the porch lights on and off when their lips lingered on one anothers for longer than 30 seconds, which to them, felt like forever.

The third one is for their first time. Blaine blushes as he says this. At first, he felt silly for even including this in the ring. However, it was such a big moment for them and their relationship that he just had to do it. It was a night a nerves and tangled limbs and sweet kisses that turned hungry and murmured words of love.

The fourth one is for the time they got their first apartment. The apartment that they're still currently living in. The small one bedroom, one bath apartment where so much has happened. They both graduated from college while living in this apartment. They had their first huge fight resulting from school and stress and work that had them shouting things like '_maybe we should just end this_' and '_it's like you don't even care anymore_' at each other across the room. It ended with a packed back, the slam of a door, and a night spent at Rachel and Finn's before Kurt was running home two days later muttering apologies to Blaine between kisses.

The fifth one is for this moment, the engagement.

"The sixth one is for when we get married and the seventh one is for when we decide to have kids. I mean, if you still want to have kids. I know we've mentioned it before but, you know, peoples minds can change-"

Kurt cuts him off with a kiss. It's long and deep and Kurt has been needing to kiss Blaine since the moment he looked up to find him down on one knee. It felt like they had been forever when Kurt finally pulls back and rests his forehead against Blaine's.

"I want everything with you, Blaine." Kurt whispers, placing a soft peck on Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiles. "So is that a yes?"

Kurt laughs, nodding as tears that he didn't know he was holding in begin falling down his cheeks.

"It was always going to be a yes."


End file.
